Church
"Well I'm not exactly a soldier in their eyes..."' ''' History Background Joining a military faction was a life saver for Chruch who had at one time had a young family. His childhood sweet heart, his son Caleb who was 4 and another on it’s way. He had a decent job working for a casinos and he was living comfortably. But the stress of seeing what he saw everyday was too much and he started drinking. He got himself into trouble with a lone shark and didn’t have enough to pay. They said he had 2 days and in two days he had just about enough. He returned 10 earlier than the drop off. His family was already dead, for hours even. They had waited for him to leave and gone in right after him. That moment changed him forever. He’s never been the same. After that he left town in a hurry and never looked back swearing revenge, and swearing justice. For the next two years he went into a downward spiral drinking a lot, until he met an NCR officer in a bar who he talked to for a few hours. After that he knew, the NCR was the place for him. That’s where he was meant to be. He couldn’t be there to save his family family but he could be there to save another family. And that’s what keeps him going. Because of this he works out hard, trains longer and practices until he can't anymore. He's devoted to this cause and being the best soldier he can be He still keep on the happy face and does as he’s told and works hard. But deep down he’s severely broken. So much that at times he even talks to his dead wife but these are only on the bad days, like after he’s seen children die or a woman with a child or someone who looked like them, pregnant woman. They don’t even need to die to set off that pain. He could just see a pregnant woman and instantly his heart would break. He’s not the type to make like he doesn’t cry he does a lot but he tries to do it in private. Luckily this job keep his head away from those thoughts and he fully amerces himself into what he’s doing. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Paul, better known as just Church is they guy who’s going to give it to you strait because it’s the right thing to do. He never leaves a friends side. If your girls cheating on you and no one’s saying anything he does. He’s not afraid to be strait forward and honest but isn’t rude about it, he’s just very loyal. While Church seems like he calm and has a good enough sense of humor that he doesn’t even get mad at being the butt of jokes and pranks. It seems to other soldiers he’s impossible to break to they all want to be the one to do so. Church takes it all in stride and despite the jokes he is well liked. He has a silly playful side to him as well. He can impersonate a drill instructor well enough to put some of the new recruits in terror, once convinced he can make them do a bunch of stupid stuff, while the others stand off to the side and laugh. He shapes up quick when it’s work time though When it comes to work Church is very focused and can keep surprisingly cool making sure he’s getting what he needs done. He’s almost been taken out by a few grenades if someone hadn’t been there to get him out of the way. Church is mostly the medic for the team he goes out with but he’s good with a gun and can take a gunner position if asked to. Church has a few hobbies one of his favorites being drawing, he sits quietly in the corner and will sketch whats going on into his diaries that he writes in everyday entailing the adventures of his group of NCR. HE also has drawn his family over and over so he doesn't forget what they look like. He's been known to draw doodles and cartoons of some of the soldiers and inside jokes. He hopes his diaries will some day be something others will read when things work back to a better place. He keeps himself immaculately clean, shaved hair taken care off. He’s very meticulous with everything from how his gun feels, is cleaned and how his uniform appears on him. It my very well be a tick formed over combat stress and post traumatic stress from what happened to his family. He has many odd little things about him. He tends to start shaking his heel like he’s anxious if he sits for a few minutes. He taps the table or grinds his teeth. When he starts he doesn’t realize it and is usually reminded by someone. These things tend to give those who know his story an idea of where his mind it. He’s a constant worrier also stemming from his past. Appearance Has his son Caleb’s name tattooed over his heart. Relations * ''Caleb (son: deceased) Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:New California Republic